


Подарок

by tarakihi



Category: Naruto
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 13:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1228942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tarakihi/pseuds/tarakihi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Штрих-зарисовка к той флешбек-сцене, где Цунаде рассказали про смерть Наваки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Подарок

***

Труп под его руками излучал едва заметное тепло.  
Он чувствовал его ладонями, даже не дотрагиваясь до того, что ещё недавно было телом юноши, носившего имя Наваки.  
Пахло кровью, конечно, и где-то на грани восприятия этот запах переходил в холодный, резкий - металла.  
Всё, как обычно в таких случаях.  
\- Знаешь... - шёпотом сказал ему Орочимару.  
Облизнул губы, прикрыл глаза, - терпкий и прохладный густой запах, казалось, оседал мелкими частицами на языке.  
Сзади из-за дверей послышались торопливые шаги, потом успокаивающий голос Джирайи.  
Непривычно беспомощный.  
\- Знаешь, ей не стоит тебя касаться, - тихо произнёс Орочимару.  
Легко, почти с нежностью он провёл кончиками пальцев по полоске уцелевшей кожи на груди, - ему было искренне жаль такого здорового, молодого и чем-то даже красивого существа.  
Потом, быстро сорвав с тела ожерелье Цунаде, не оборачиваясь, вышел из зала.


End file.
